In Love With My Best Friend
by gleeksnation
Summary: Rachel has just about given up on love, until she realizes what she needed all along was in front of her the entire time.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, or any of the characters featured in this story. **

**A/N: As I continue working on It Started With A Kiss, I wanted to start writing something that is a bit more personal, and something that I think more people could possibly relate to. This story is going to be based on things that actually happened, and in no way reflects anything that actually happened or is going to happen on **_**Glee**_. **I hope you enjoy this story, and please check out my other fanfic! Also, reviews, comments, feedbacks, and tweets to ArmyMonchele are extremely appreciated; It keeps me writing and honestly makes me day. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

It had been one hell of a year for Rachel, and she wasn't going to miss it. She thought she had found the guy she was going to marry, but he turned out to be like just the rest; he turned out to be an asshole. Noah Puckerman. He had seemed so perfect...and yet he wasn't. He had lied to her for weeks, saying he was happy when he wasn't, and decided that on their three month anniversary he was going to break up with her. He came to her house that beautiful spring day, May 28th to be exact. She had been waiting all day for him, and before he left his house he made a status on Facebook saying he was going to go spend time with his wife watching movies and celebrating their anniversary. She loved how he called her his wife, it made her feel as if their relationship was grown up and not just a fling. She anxiously awaited his arrival, sitting outside on her porch for him. He finally arrived, but when he got there he barely even said a word to her. She kissed him and said happy anniversary, to which he replied happy anniversary to you too. After that the following events became a blur, as he began to tell her he wasn't happy with her, and how he'd been lying to her for the past week or so. He told her he'd been thinking about doing this for a while, but now he couldn't wait any longer. Rachel started crying, hoping this was some mistake and he'd pull her into his arms and make her feel better...but he didn't. He watched her crumble to the ground, crying hysterically, her whole body shaking. He told her his dad thought she was a bad influence, and that it was her fault that he was so unhappy. She wanted to hit him for believing the garbage coming out of his father's mouth, but she was too hurt to even care. He said he had to break up with her, or his father would disown him and throw him out on the street, but Rachel wasn't sure if she believed that. When she finally calmed down she sat him down on the steps, pleading with him to not do this, to not let go of everything they had. He said they couldn't be together and that he was done, and he got up and walked away, not even turning around to look at her one last time. Rachel cried hysterically, forgetting she was outside where her neighbors could see her. She wondered to herself if this was her last shot at love, even though she was only 16 going on 17. She couldn't see herself loving anyone the way she had loved Noah, but she learned in time that everything happens for a reason.


	2. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox, or any of the characters featured in this story.

A/N: Sorry the prologue was so short, but I had to give a very quick background! From now on the chapters will be longer, I promise. Anyways please please PLEASE review comment and/or tweet me ArmyMonchele it all means so much to me! I don't have much else to say except happy reading!

Side Note: For the purpose of this story Rachel celebrates Christmas-alright, onto the story!

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

Rachel loved Christmas. She loved the holiday season in general, but something about Christmas just seemed so magical to her. She had woken up at 6 am, a tradition in the Berry household, and had opened all of her gifts. Her dad's had gotten a les mis snuggie made for her, in addition to a playbill book to put all the playbills she got from shows and an engraved gold star necklace that said, "A star is born." Rachel had thanked them a thousand times, so grateful for the thoughtfulness that had went into the gift selection. When they were done exchanging gifts, her dad's had went back to bed for a few more hours, and Rachel had retired to her room. She laid in her bed, snuggled up in her new blanket watching A Christmas Story when her phone vibrated next to her.

Merry Christmas!

Rachel's body froze as she read and re-read the text. It was from Finn Hudson. The Finn Hudson. The same Finn Hudson she had secretly been admiring and pining for from afar, even when she dated Noah Puckerman. He had been taken though, and ironically enough he had been the one to set her up with Noah. She thought she wanted Noah, but every time she saw Finn or talked to him, she yearned to be his. After Noah had broken up with her, Finn was the one who had comforted Rachel, proving to be her best guy friend. When his girlfriend had dumped him a few months later, Finn started talking to Rachel more, saying how he genuinely liked her and really wanted to hang out. Although Rachel wanted to believe him, Finn was notorious for lying to girls and telling them exactly what they wanted to hear, and she didn't want to just be another girl to him. She had stopped talking to him for a month...and yet here he was, texting her, and she was beyond excited.

Merry Christmas to you too! :)

She quickly replied and set her phone down, anxious for him to answer. She was finally over Puck, she had given him too many chances and all he did was let her down. She deserved to be happy, and who cared if Finn was once Puck's best friend? The minute Puck started treating Rachel badly Finn had cut off all ties with him, and that had to count for something. Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone, which lit up gleefully and read "Text from Finn".

I haven't heard from you in a while, how've you been?

She licked her lips, uncertain of how to answer. She'd been missing him, regretting her decision to ignore him for the past month. But she couldn't say that. She thought for a minute or two, but then decided to play it cool. Don't make it obvious that you're about to explode with happiness, she thought to herself.

I've been great how are you?

Perfect, she thought. She set her phone down and sat up in her bed, tying her loose brown curls into a ponytail.

I've been alright, hanging with the relatives today haha what are you up to today?

The conversation progressed, and with each text Rachel got more and more giddy. They hadn't had a conversation that had lasted this long since November, and she was so happy to finally be talking to him again. At around 12 Finn texted Rachel saying he had to go but that he'd text her later, to which she replied she couldn't wait. Rachel jumped out of bed, phone still in hand, and sat down at her vanity. She looked at her reflection and smiled wide, a feeling of joy overwhelming her. They had been talking for a straight 3 hours! She dialed her best friend's number and anxiously waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"HIIIIII!" Rachel nearly screamed into the phone when Quinn answered.

"Well someone is hyper, what's up?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! QUINN. I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"What is it?" Quinn asked, with the slightest hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Finn texted me. He texted me!" Rachel exclaimed, getting up from her vanity and dancing around her room.

"He did? Oh my god Rach, that's awesome!"

"I know, I know. I feel so bad about not giving him a chance before..."

"Well I mean...things were sort of complicated with Noah and all," Quinn replied thoughtfully, trying to be sympathetic to her best friend's situation.

"I know, but I'm done giving Noah chances to repair the damage he's done. It's over forever, and I'm ready to move on...and who better to do that with than FINN FREAKING HUDSON?" Both of the girls squealed, and Rachel was so thankful her best friend understood how much this meant to her.

"So are you talking to him now?" Quinn inquired, wanting more and more details.

"He's with his family today, so he has to go do some family bonding. But he said he'd text me later," Rachel said, laying down on her bed.

"Well I'm really happy for you. It's been a while since I've heard you this happy, and you totally deserve it!"

"This is why I love you so much. You're my very best friend Quinn, I don't know what I would do without you," Rachel said, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry on me! I love you too Rach, you mean the world to me. Now, go enjoy some Christmas dinner...or lunch I guess," Quinn laughed, and Rachel laughed too.

"Alright, text me later?"

"Um, of COURSE! I love you, and Merry Christmas again!"

"I love you more, Merry Christmas!" Rachel hung up the phone and placed it on her nightstand, her head still whirling. Could there really be something between her and Finn? He was the popular jock, having played all kinds of sports and being so damn hot. She was just the actress, singing and dancing her way through high school. Would he take a chance on her even though she wasn't the typical girl guys like him usually went for? Before Rachel could fill her head with anymore thoughts, she could hear her dad's calling her for dinner. She leapt out of bed, walking with a bounce in her step. If this was meant to be, it would happen. And she was going to hope for the best.

What did you guys think? Will Finn give Rachel a shot? Are they meant to be? Keep reading and reviewing, or tweet me at ArmyMonchele, it keeps me writing!

-xoxoxo gleeksters 3


	3. Someone Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, FOX, or any of the characters in this story

A/N: I cannot tell you how much it means to me that I've been getting a bunch of alerts for this story! You're all so amazing and you keep me writing, seriously. Keep hitting the alert button, reviewing, and don't forget you can tweet me ArmyMonchele whenever you want! In fact I'm dying of happiness right now from the tweets I've been getting tonight while writing this chapter! I love you all so much. Just a quick note: though the basic story line is based on actual events that happened to me, I am making up a lot so it can coincide with some glee things. So bear with me! Now, onto the story :)

Chapter 2: Someone Like You

Christmas break was finally over and now it was back to school for the second semester. Rachel was excited to be back at McKinley, and for once, it wasn't just because of Glee Club. Her and Finn had been talking all break long, and today she was finally going to see him.

"Nervous much?" Quinn said as she walked over to Rachel, who was frozen at the spot in front of her locker.

Rachel didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to the hallway, waiting to see if Finn would appear.

"Hellooooo, earth to Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of Rachel's face.

"W-what? Oh, sorry," Rachel replied sheepishly, her cheeks turning red. "I guess I was...spacing out."

"Oh please," Quinn said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're waiting to see Finn."

"But I don't even know where he is, or if he'll even come this way."

"Well this is the way to the choir room, and it's almost 3:15. He's bound to come down this way,"

All of a sudden Rachel gasped, causing Quinn to give her a confused look. Rachel pointed a shaky finger down the hallway, and Quinn followed it till she saw what Rachel was looking at.

"Damn!"

Just as Quinn had predicted, Finn was walking down the hallway towards the choir room. He had his letterman jacket on with a white tee underneath, the total jock look, and boy did he look HOT.

"He's coming this way. Oh my god, Q, he's coming THIS way!" Rachel squeaked, wondering what she should do.

"Okay first of all, calm down. Second of all, you've been talking all break! Just go up to him and see if he wants to walk with you to glee rehearsal. I'll see you there," Quinn said squeezing her hand as she walked away.

"Wait, Quinn! Damn it," Rachel said under her breath, but she quickly stopped breathing once Finn approached her. He was coming up to her, and she was sure she was going to faint.

"Hey Rach," he said, flashing that super cute white smile of his.

"Hi Finn," she replied calmly, reciprocating the smile. Damn, she thought, I am such a good actress.

"What's up? How was your first day back?"

"It was pretty good, how was yours?"

"Eh, the same as all the others." They both laughed, agreeing that every day at school felt the same.

"So...were you on your way to glee rehearsal?" Rachel asked, praying that he was.

"Yeah, are you going?" You're so stupid Finn, he thought to himself, of course she's on her way to glee rehearsal.

"Yes I am...did you...do you want to walk together?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Finn smiled as Rachel closed her locker and took her place next to him as they walked side by side down the hallway.

"I wonder what this week's lesson is, I hope it's not something like disco," Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah...I don't think Mr. Schue realizes how lame it is now," Finn replied, causing them both to laugh. The walk to the choir room felt like it had taken hours when in reality it had only taken about a minute, and that's because they had walked at the pace of a snail.

"Are you singing anything today?" Finn inquired, as he held the choir door open for Rachel

"I have something prepared, why?"

"I like when you sing, you always bring emotion to it. You make it your own." This caused Rachel to blush, and she quickly walked to her seat in an attempt to hide her red face from Finn.

"Oh, well thank you," she finally said, smoothing out her skirt as Finn took the seat next to her. Rachel could feel her heart beating faster as he sat next to her, something he didn't do all that often. The rest of the glee club members filed in, their conversations colliding as they entered.

"You haven't seen Wicked? Blaine, as the Broadway Police, I think I'll have to arrest you," Kurt said sternly as he took a seat behind Rachel. Blaine sat next to him with a pretend puppy pout plastered on his face, causing Kurt to giggle.

"I think my boobs look bigger today, and I'm loving it," Santana said, sticking out her chest and smiling.

"I like them. They're like...magical," Brittany replied, sitting down in the front row. Santana sat next to her and they continued to talk about the magical phenomenon that was, of course, Santana's bodacious bust.

Tina and Mike walked in, hand and hand, and sat next to Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes came in wheeling Artie, who looked grateful for the break from wheeling himself around. Mercedes waved at Rachel, who immediately waved back.

"Got a song for today hot mama?"

"Of course Mercedes," Rachel said, beaming.

The last two to enter were Quinn and Puck, who oddly enough walked in at the same time. Normally Rachel would have stopped breathing the moment he walked in, but today was different. Today she was sitting next to Finn, and she couldn't care less about Puck or what he was doing. Quinn took a seat next to Rachel, who gave her a disapproving look.

"Why were you with Puck?" she asked. Even though she didn't care about Puck being there, she didn't want Quinn going after him.

"He asked me about you and Finn." Rachel's eyes widened, unsure of how to react.

"W-what did you say?"

"I told him-"

Before Quinn could answer, Mr. Schuester walked into the room, looking more excited than usual. Puck finally sat down, next to Quinn no less, and snuck a peek at Rachel.

She was chatting with Finn, her smile insanely enchanting. Puck wanted to talk to her, he wanted to see if she would consider giving him another shot. But by the looks of it she wasn't interested, and he didn't feel like being rejected.

"Welcome back from break guys!" Mr. Schue said excitedly, interrupting everyone's thoughts and side conversations. "It's time to start getting ready for regionals, it's only a few weeks away!"

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I'd like to perform."

Everyone was expecting a line like that to be coming out of Rachel's mouth, so they were all surprised when the voice speaking up was Puck's. He rarely ever did solo's, it didn't seem to be his thing.

"Sure, Puck. Come on down," Mr. Schue said, motioning that the floor was his. Puck dragged a stool to the middle of the room and retrieved his guitar, taking it out of its sleek black carrying case.

"I've been working on this for a while...it's by one of my favorite country singers, Brantley Gibert."

As Puck began to play, Rachel gasped. She immediately recognized the song; It was a song Puck had sang to her many times before.

She says, look baby I'm a rockstar

Grabs my old guitar

Playin' it upside down

Dancin' round

In front of our tv

I can't see the ballgame

So I just wave my lighter and say

Yeah rock on baby

I'd rather watch you anyway

Rachel sat there fidgeting with her gold star necklace, wanting to run out of the room. Finn noticed she looked uncomfortable, and why wouldn't she be? Her ex was clearly singing a song that reminded her of their relationship, maybe he had even sang it to her before. Whatever the reason, Rachel was uncomfortable and in pain, and Finn couldn't watch it any longer. He slowly reached for her hand, grabbing it softly. He felt her tension ease as she slipped her fingers in between his, and he held her hand tight. Puck hadn't noticed this encounter happening as he continued to sing.

But when you're done

Can I come backstage

And get you to sign your name

On that Zepplin shirt of mine you're wearin'

I'll never wash that thing again

Yeah and she's my kind of crazy

The little games she plays

Lord they'll never get old

She's too cute to get on my last nerve

The way she throws her little fits

Pokin' out her lip and bitin' mine when we kiss

There ain't a fight that she can't win

She's my baby

And she's my kinda crazy

Puck finished singing and the choir room erupted into applause. Puck stood up and bowed a little, not taking his eyes off of Rachel. Rachel and Finn had strategically placed their entangled fingers between their seats, Finn's letterman jacket hiding it. Mr. Schue walked over to Puck and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That was great Puck, really great job," he said, praising Puck.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. It's a pretty good song I guess." He shrugged, walking over to the side to put his guitar back. Finn and Rachel quickly let go of each other's hands, Rachel placing hers neatly in her lap and Finn folding his arms over his chest. Puck took his seat next to Quinn and snuck a glance at Rachel, who was staring straight ahead. Had she even gotten what he was trying to say to her?

"Anyone else have something to sing?"

"I do." Rachel rose from her seat and walked to the center of the room. "I was originally going to sing a song from the broadway classic 'Jekyll and Hyde', but I'd like to sing something by Adele instead."

"The floor is yours Rachel, this should be interesting!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically, taking a seat next to Artie.

I hope you understand my message, Rachel thought to herself as she began to sing.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Aint like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over

As Rachel approached the chorus, her voice began to gain momentum and strengthen, and these next few lines she sang directly at Puck.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged. I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Rachel fought back tears as she pushed through, needing to sing the chorus one last time. The last time she would ever sing anything, or say anything, of this magnitude to Puck ever again. She wanted him to know how much he had hurt her, and that even though she was getting over him, the pain was certainly not over. She was insecure. She was heartbroken. Finn would fix that, she was sure. But if Puck was going to sing something that brought back great memories, she was going to let him know that he had single handedly destroyed all of it.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged. I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Rachel finished singing and the entire room starting clapping and cheering, even the band members who always seemed to be there. Rachel smiled tightly and quickly went back to her seat, avoiding making eye contact with Puck. Finn gave her the sweetest smile when she sat down next to him, which made Rachel melt.

"Wow, Rachel...I think I speak for all of us when I say that was amazing. A possible contender for regionals everyone?" Mr. Schue said, getting a positive response from the glee members.

"If we could mash it up with something, it'd be a great dancing group number," Blaine offered, and the rest of the group seemed to agree.

"Alright, I'll get to work on finding something to mash it up with. Again, amazing job Rachel. I could really feel the power in your voice."

"Well thank you. As a performer I need to feel the lyrics I'm singing so I can give a genuine performance. It's just..show business," Rachel replied thoughtfully, though the praise made her smile wide.

"Alright guys, this was actually really productive. Bring in some more songs tomorrow and we'll start narrowing down choices for sectionals. Have a great afternoon."

With that, glee rehearsal was over, and Rachel couldn't wait to get out of there.

"That was a really good performance Rachel, and I think he understood the message..." Finn said, nodding to a very pissed off looking Puck storming out of the choir room.

"Thank you. It just...I couldn't let him think things were okay between us or that we had a chance just because he decided to sing a song to me that had..memories all wrapped up in it," Rachel replied, fidgeting with her necklace nervously.

The choir room had cleared out quickly, even Quinn had left. She figured something would go down between Finn and Rachel, and she didn't want to be a third wheel.

"Hey," Finn said, taking Rachel's hands in his own, "you're better than him, and you deserve the best."

"I do?" Rachel asked, looking up into Finn's light brown eyes. The way the light captured them made her heart beat fast, and she could swear it was a sound that filled the entire room.

"Yes, I do. Hey...can I...take you home?"

"S-sure," Rachel replied nervously, letting go of his hands to pick up her bag. Finn put on his letterman jacket and they walked out of the choir room, hand in hand, towards the student parking lot. One thing was for certain: There was no one like Finn Hudson, there was only him, and Rachel wanted him to be hers. Little did she know how much Finn wanted her, Rachel Berry, to be his too.


	4. Love At First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, FOX, or any of the characters in the story (though I wish I did)

A/N: I've been getting SO many alerts and tweets about this story, and it means the world to me that you guys like it so much! I was hesitant about writing it, cause some parts are really personal, like this chapter, but I'm ready to share it with you and I hope you're ready to read it! Just a quick note-I'm going to use Rachel's dream school instead of mine, just so I can stick to the character, but the basic storyline is the same. Now onto the story :)

Chapter 3: Love at First Kiss

"So, are you excited about college in the fall?" Rachel asked, unsure of what else to talk about. They'd been silent for almost 5 minutes, and the silence freaked Rachel out.

"Uh yeah...yeah I guess so. I'm happy to get out of McKinley, that's for sure. What about you, are you excited?" Finn came to a red light and stopped the car, slipping his arm around Rachel. He saw her blush as she leaned into him, getting more comfortable.

"I'm so excited. It's always been my dream to live in New York, and now I get to go to school there too!" she gushed excitedly. "Would you come and visit me?" Rachel was taken back from the words that had just come out of her mouth. Had she really just asked Finn Hudson to come and visit her? At college? They weren't even dating yet and she was already making plans for him before she could stop herself.

"Of course I'll come and visit you, I'll start planning my trip now," Finn replied with a smile. In his mind he could see himself going to the airport, a small suitcase at his side. I'm going to visit my girlfriend in New York, he'd say with a proud smile. Yeah, she's going to school there for theatre, she's a fantastic actress. The thought of this scene made him laugh, and Rachel gave him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm already planning my trip to New York, that's all," he said. She smiled at this, thinking he must really be into her if he was planning to come visit her.

The rest of the car ride to Rachel's house consisted of small talk, and they never ran out of things to say. They talked about the future, the present, their hobbies and anything else that came to mind. They made each other laugh and most importantly, they were comfortable. They had never been this close before and yet they were completely comfortable. As they turned onto Rachel's block, she realized that she couldn't let her dad's know she was with Finn; she wasn't ready to answer their questions just yet.

"Hey um, would you mind parking a block or two away? It's just-"

"Understood," Finn laughed, and Rachel laughed too. Finn parked far enough away that he could hug Rachel goodbye without her dad's seeing, but close enough that Rachel didn't have to walk too far.

"Don't open the door," Finn said as Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt. He got out and walked around, opening her door for her.

"Why thank you Finn." She smiled and stepped out, smoothing her skirt. "It's colder out than it was before," she noted, a slight chill running down her back.

"Come here," Finn whispered, opening up his jacket and wrapping her in it. "Better?"

"Yes," she said, as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. If they could stay like this forever it would've been a dream come true, but Rachel's dad's were expecting her home soon.

"I should probably go, but thank you for taking me home. You really didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem, I had a good time with you."

"I did too...well, goodbye."

As Rachel hugged Finn goodbye, she felt him not letting go. Confused, she looked up at him.

"Do I have permission?" he asked, his eyes still so captivating even in the dark.

"Permission for what?"

"To do this." As he said that, Finn took his hands up to Rachel's face, bringing her in for a kiss. Their lips met softly, and Rachel felt as if fireworks had gone off. They kissed twice, both kisses feeling as though they had lasted two lifetimes. Their eyes met as they pulled away, and they were both smiling.

"Good night, Finn."

"Night Rachel, I'll text you."

Rachel let go of him, walking away towards her house. Finn walked to the car, glancing back at the same time she did. They both smiled, thinking about the secret they shared on their lips. Rachel felt as though she had floated all the way to her doorstep, and Finn to his car. She sat on the steps for a minute, thinking about the magic that had just exploded during that simple bit of intimacy. At the same time Finn sat in his car, thinking about the girl who had just stolen his heart. Maybe it had been love at first sight a year ago when they had first met...maybe not. But one thing was for certain: what they had just shared had been love at first kiss.

~000~

"What happened. I want details, and I want them now."

Rachel laughed, laying on her bed talking to Quinn on the phone. Her best friend certainly didn't beat around the bush.

"Well...he offered to take me home, to which I said yes. And...he kissed me good night, nothing huge..."

"NOTHING HUGE? HE KISSED YOU GOOD NIGHT?" Quinn exclaimed, nearly falling off her chair. "HE. KISSED. YOU. GOODNIGHT. OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!" Rachel couldn't contain her excitement anymore; pretending it had been nothing was silly, it had been something rather special.

"I felt and saw fireworks Quinn, fireworks. I felt like the universe exploded and it was just us. It was so amazing."

"This is awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Both of the girls were dancing around their rooms, overcome with joy. Quinn knew exactly how much this meant to Rachel, especially with what had gone down that day in the choir room.

"Hey...are you okay by the way? I didn't get a chance to talk to you after glee rehearsal," Quinn asked, knowing that Rachel wouldn't have brought it up herself.

"I'm alright...I just can't believe he would sing that, of all the songs he could sing. It wasn't right of him to do that."

"I know...is that why you sang that Adele song?"

"Yes. He needed to know that he messed it all up, none of it was my fault." Rachel sighed; she hated talking about Puck, it just made her angry. "Hey um, what did you say to him before glee rehearsal by the way?"

"Oh. Well he asked me about you and Finn...so I told him that you have feelings for him and that it looked like he had feeling for you too."

"What did he say?" Rachel inquired. She knew she shouldn't care, but if he was meddling in her business she had a right to know.

"He just kind of mumbled something about how he was stupid, then he nodded and we walked into the choir room. That's probably why he sang that song during glee rehearsal." Quinn silently hoped that Rachel wasn't thinking about giving Puck another chance because he certainly didn't deserve one.

"Well he made himself look stupid by singing that song because now it means nothing to me," Rachel said coldly, getting chills from how icy and heartless she sounded.

"Who cares about him? You are well on your way to becoming Finn's girlfriend, and you deserve a nice guy like him."

"You're right, I do. Puck ran out of chances, and I'm ready to start over with Finn." Rachel smiled as she said his name, realizing that one day soon she would probably be his girlfriend if things between them progressed.

"Atta girl! Alright, I'm gonna go do homework, but if you need anything you text or call me, okay?"

"Haha, of course, Q. Talk to you later!" Rachel hung up the phone and sat up, thinking about the kiss again. It made her whole body tingle with pleasure, and she couldn't wait to kiss those lips again.

~000~

"Man, you missed some glee rehearsal today!" Finn said, talking on the phone with Sam. He was sitting at his desk, debating whether or not he should do his spanish homework.

"Really? What happened?"

"Puck came in and sang this song by this country singer, and it was so clear it was to Rachel."

"What song?"

"My Kind Of Crazy I think it was called.."

"Damn," Sam breathed, leaning back against his pillow. He knew that song, and he knew it was a song that guys usually sang to their girlfriends. Puck certainly had taken a risk singing a song like that to his ex girlfriend.

"How did Rachel take it?"

"She got up and sang that Adele song, 'Someone Like You', and he stormed out of there all pissed off." Finn laughed, remembering the look on Puck's face. He had been sneaking looks at Rachel all rehearsal long, and then she went and basically said fuck you to him. Needless to say Finn had thoroughly enjoyed that performance.

"Oh wow, sad I missed it. So, what's going on with you and Rachel anyway?" Since Puck and Finn's friendship had more or less ended when Finn started developing feelings for Rachel, he and Sam had become closer. Sam knew Finn had feelings for Rachel, and with everything Finn had told him, he assumed she had feelings for him too.

"Well...I kissed her today."

"You...you kissed her? Wow man!"

"Yeah...I drove her home and...I kissed her good night. Dude, I really think she's the one. I think I might be falling for her." Finn thought once more about the kiss he and Rachel had shared, how it felt like the world had stopped.

"I've never heard you speak like this...Rachel must be pretty special and important to you," Sam said, interrupting Finn's thoughts.

"I want to treat her right, you know? Be the best boyfriend ever."

"You will be. She deserves the best, and the best is you bro. She'd be lucky to have you."

"Thanks man. I should probably go get started on my spanish homework now..."

"Haha yeah me too, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Finn put his phone down and picked up a pencil, telling himself he'd finally get started on his spanish homework. As he went to work on the first question, the clock to his right caught his eye. 8:00, he thought, it's time for some food. He put the pencil back down, swearing he'd do when he finished dinner. He got up from his desk, about to leave his room when he remembered he had forgotten to do something. He picked up his phone and typed a message to Rachel, smiling as he did it.

I can't stop thinking about you. Or that kiss.

What did you guys think? Is Finn going to ask Rachel to be his girlfriend? Is Rachel really over Puck? Stay tuned! Keep alerting, reviewing, and tweeting me at ArmyMonchele! I love you allllll 3

-xoxoxoxo gleeksters :)


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, FOX, or any of the characters in this story**

**A/N: Every morning I wake up to more alerts and I just DIE of happiness, seriously though you're all too sweet! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story because writing it has seriously become the highlight of my day. For this chapter, I would suggest listening to the song that's performed, that is if your finchel heart can handle it! Anyways, onto the story :)**

Chapter 4: The Way You Look Tonight

School the next day felt tedious for Rachel as she replayed the kiss with Finn over and over in her head. She was about to get a boyfriend, she was about to get FINN HUDSON as her boyfriend, what did she care about finding the value of x? Every time she saw him in the hallway she blushed as he waved hi to her, completely melting her heart. In history she sat next to Kurt, who watched as she drew hearts all over page of notes.

"Someone's in love," Kurt whispered, nudging her. She simply smiled, continuing to doodle. Now she was placing their initials into hearts, writing F.H. for Finn Hudson and R.B. for Rachel Berry. Kurt watched her do this and suddenly his eyes widened, everything falling into place.

"You and FINN?" he practically screamed, causing the whole room to turn and stare.

"Mr. Hummel, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher asked, obviously annoyed. Kurt heard her foot tapping, and noted to himself that her shoe was completely out of style.

"No, sorry, continue on with the lesson," he said, smiling. The teacher rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the board at the same time Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel.

"So, you and Finn?" he whispered this time, making sure the old hag couldn't hear him.

"Well...yes!" she whispered back excitedly, nodding her head furiously as a wide grin broke out on her face. "He kissed me yesterday?"

"He kissed you? Oh my gosh, this is fantastic!" Kurt took Rachel's hand and squeezed it, and they quietly celebrated Rachel's new romance, which was, of course, way more important than learning about the Civil War.

~000~

"Okay, you HAVE to let me plan your wedding," Kurt gushed, standing with Rachel at her locker.

"Kurt we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet," Rachel noted, putting her textbooks away. "But I have always wanted a destination wedding." She smiled wide, and Kurt jumped up and down.

"YES! I can see it now! A destination wedding on a tropical island, with the sun setting in the background! You can wear a backless white gown, with flowers in your hair!"

"That'd be so perfect!"

"What would be perfect?" Rachel turned around and dropped her binder, startled to see Finn standing there. She bent down to pick it up, but Finn got to it first.

"I got it," he said, standing up. He handed her the binder and she slightly smiled, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Thanks," she replied, wanting to run away. Had she seriously just dropped her binder? Why was she such a dork?

"So, are you singing in glee today?" Kurt asked Finn, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, yeah I picked something out last night...it's a pretty special song."

"Ooooh, is it romantic?"

"Yeah...it is," Finn said, shooting a smile at Rachel. She smiled back, her insides tingling. Had he picked out a song to sing to _her_?

"Well I can't wait to hear it! See you guys in a few!" Kurt skipped down the hallway toward Blaine's locker, leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

"I can' wait to hear the song too," Rachel said, looking up at Finn.

"I was thinking about our kiss last night...a lot. So I picked a song that sort of..expressed my feelings to you. I think you'll hear me better if I sing it..rather than say it, you know?" he said, shuffling his feet. He was nervous. He wanted Rachel to love the song, and to feel the way he did. The thought of her not reciprocating his feelings made him sick, but hadn't she kissed him back? She had to have feelings for him, she just had to. He was getting nervous for nothing.

"I've been thinking about it all day," Rachel confessed, closing her locker. "When we kissed, I felt like we-"

"Were the only two people in the world? Like...like the world stopped?" Finn finished, looking straight into Rachel's eyes.

"H-how did you know..I was going to say that?"

"I felt the exact same way."

Just when Rachel thought Finn was about to kiss her, right there in the hallway, Mr. Schuester walked by.

"Hey guys, it's time for glee rehearsal!" he said, motioning for them to head to the choir room.

"We'll be right there," Finn called out in response. He turned back to Rachel and they both laughed nervously, knowing that if Mr. Schue hadn't walked by they probably would of kissed.

"We should probably go before he comes back and drags us there," Rachel said. Finn nodded and took her hand, not even thinking twice. Rachel's heartbeat sped up as they started walking down the hallway, and she wondered if they would walk into the choir room like this. They weren't a couple yet, but this was the second time they'd held hands in school, so obviously they weren't keeping their feelings for each other a secret. She was just worried about what Puck might do if they walked in hand in hand. Would he go after Finn? She didn't want Finn getting hurt because her ex decided that he actually did want her, despite the fact that he had broken up with her. Rachel didn't have time to think about the scenario anymore; it was about to happen. The door to the choir room was open, and Finn was leading her inside. She tightened her grip on his hand as they walked in, the room dead silent as they took two seats in the front. Kurt nudged Blaine and they both smiled; Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittany and Mike looked confused. Quinn and Sam were both beaming and Puck's eyes widened, practically popping out of his head. Rachel could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment, but Finn looked happier than a child on Christmas morning.

"Alright guys, let's get started-"

"Mr. Schue I have a song!" Finn was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"Haha alright Finn, floor is yours!" Mr. Schue said, taking a seat on Rachel's other side. Finn got up and gave the sheet music to the pianist. He then took his place in the center of the room, a huge smile on his face.

"So uh..this song is pretty classic. I mean..Frank Sinatra is a legend. But I picked it because it's saying exactly what I'm feeling...so...here goes nothing." As the pianist started to play, Rachel gasped, recognizing the song immediately.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing but for me to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight_

Rachel knew that Finn didn't love her yet, but just the fact that he would sing such a heartfelt song made her like him even more; she could feel herself falling for him. As he continued, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill onto to her cheeks.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely, never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight_

_Mm, mm, mm, mm_

_Just the way you look...to-night_

Finn finished the song and the group applauded, well, everyone except Puck. He sat there giving Finn the death stare, but he just shrugged it off and walked happily back to his seat.

"Finn that was great! Really great song selection, in fact, I think I just found the assignment for this week. Classic love songs. They're great duet material, which means great regional material," Mr. Schue said, writing 'Classic Love Songs' on the whiteboard. The rest of the rehearsal was uneventful, the group thinking of other classic love songs that would be great at regionals. By the time 4:15 rolled around everyone was ready to leave, saying goodbye as they exited the choir room.

"That was a pretty ballsy move, Hudson."

Finn turned around and realized Puck was talking to him. Oh crap, he thought, he's gonna wanna beat me up for singing that love song to Rachel. I think I take him...I mean, I'm the quarterback, I'm plenty tough he told himself as Puck stepped down from where he had been sitting.

"So you like her?" Puck asked. Finn thought he saw his hand twitching, like it was itching to implant itself into Finn's face.

"Uh...yeah..." he gulped, praying Puck wasn't as pissed as he thought he was. But what he said next shocked him.

"Take good care of her. Don't give up on her." With that, Puck left the choir room, not even glancing at Quinn, Rachel, Kurt or Blaine, who had all been standing there during that exchange.

"Okay, what was that?" Rachel inquired, walking over to Finn.

"He didn't even seem mad..." Quinn said, a little shocked. Puck had seemed so pissed when they had walked in together holding hands...how had he let Finn off so easy?

"He...he said to take care of you," Finn said, turning to look at Rachel.

"He did?" Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn said this in unison, making Blaine laugh.

"Guys, he probably realized that Finn has genuine feelings for Rachel after he heard the song, and that he shouldn't be standing in the way of that," Blaine said, being the voice of reason as usual. "This is a good thing, did we want him sabotaging the blossoming of this beautiful relationship?"

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other, seeming to forget there were three other people in the room.

"I think this is our cue to leave...they look lost in _love_," Quinn teased.

"Oh! I'm sorry-"

"Don't be! We were just leaving." Quinn linked arms with Kurt and Blaine and they left the choir room, laughing as they did.

"We always end up being the last ones in here," Finn said, surveying the empty room. Even the random band kids and pianist were gone.

"I guess we should get out of here then," Rachel said, picking up her bag.

"Wanna ride home again?"

"That would be great...Finn?"

"Yeah?"

Rachel stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. She lightly placed her lips on his as he slid his arms around her waist. His lips felt warm against hers, and once again she felt fireworks exploding inside of her. They pulled away at the same time, looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow."

**How'd you guys like it? Are Finn and Rachel falling in love? When will he finally ask her to be his girlfriend? Is Puck really going to stay away from Rachel? Keep reading to find out! Don't forget to review, it keeps me writing guys! And keep alerting and tweeting me at ArmyMonchele, I really appreciate it!**

**Till next time!**

**-xoxoxo gleeksters**


	6. Yes

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE, Fox, or any of the characters in this story. However, I secretly own Cory Monteith. He just doesn't know it yet ;)**

**A/N: I swear I wake up every morning with more and more alerts. Favorite author, favorite story, story AND author alerts? You guys seriously spoil me, it's ridiculous. I'm so happy you're liking this story, because I'm really enjoying writing it! I'd love some reviews though, so make it happen! Anyways, your finchel hearts are going to explode in this chapter, I guarantee it. Happy reading!**

Chapter 5: Yes

Rachel was finally home, and she was doing the happy dance around her room. Finn had kissed her, _again_. Again he got out of the car and opened the door for her; he had been so adamant about it. I'll always open your car door he had said as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. He had hugged her and held her close to him, and she breathed him in. He had a distinct smell; she just couldn't quite place her finger on it. He had lifted her chin up with just his pointer finger, slowly and lightly. Then, just as slowly, he attached his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly and deeply. Rachel's knees had gotten weak, almost to the point where she would have fallen had Finn not been holding her.

Now she was in her room, dancing around excitedly because she, Rachel Berry, was _so_ close to having a boyfriend. Even though she had had a boyfriend before, being Finn's girlfriend was something to be excited about. She had wanted him for a while now, and she knew full well that because he was so popular _all_ the girls wanted him. If Finn asked her out it meant he really wanted her, her over every other girl that was throwing herself at him. It meant she was special.

"Me me meeeeee, he chose meeeeee, Rachel Berrrrryyyyyyy," Rachel sang as she twirled around her room. She grabbed a hairbrush from her vanity and sang the verse again, this time more loudly. She was so busy basking in joy she almost didn't notice her phone buzzing. She stopped and picked it up, her heart started to beat faster. It was Finn.

"Hello?"

"Hey...you okay? You sound a little out of breath."

"Oh...oh I was just running on my treadmill, have to stay fit!" she lied, slapping her head against her forehead. Why was she so lame!

"Well I think you look great," Finn commented, making her smile.

"So...what's up?"

"Oh! I had a question to ask you," Finn said, remembering why he had called her in the first place.

"Oh, alright! What is it?"

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" No beating around the bush Hudson, Finn had told himself, just get straight to the point.

"No...I-I'm not...did you have something in mind?" Rachel asked, feeling her heart rate speed up again. Was he asking her out on a _date_?

"Would you maybe...want to go out with me?"

"O-of course!" Rachel she replied excitedly. Calm down, she told herself, you're to scare him away!

"Great! I'll make a dinner reservation at Breadstix...and we can just wing it the rest of the night...if that's okay?"

"That's perfect. I'm really...really excited Finn," Rachel confessed, hoping she wasn't coming off too strong.

"I'm excited too Rach! I'm gonna go make the reservation...I'll pick you up tomorrow around say...6?"

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow!"

"Can't wait, bye."

Rachel hung up the phone and stood there, not knowing how to react. Her first instinct was to continue her dancing and jumping around, but instead she dialed Kurt's number.

***ringing***

"Hello?"

"Kurt!"

"Rachel! Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Oh my god Kurt, everything is simply WONDERFUL!" she exclaimed, starting to jump up and down.

"DETAILS. I WANT DETAILS."

"Okay okay so, Finn just called me. He called me and...HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! A DATE KURT!"

".GOD. HE DID?" Kurt was now jumping up and down in his own room. He was genuinely happy for Rachel, she deserved a great guy like Finn.

"Yes! He did he really did! We're going out to dinner, and then the rest of the night is pretty much up in the air! So much mystery! We can do anything!"

"That is so romantic. It's like...so romantically adventurous...going wherever the wind takes you...it's like a damn disney movie. It's perfection," Kurt said, walking into the bathroom. He started taking all of his night time skin care regime products off of their shelves, getting them ready for use.

"I know! Oh my god, sleepover tomorrow night. We have to break down the entire night and discuss it, in FULL!"

"I couldn't agree more. I'll plan the sleepover. YOU get a good night's rest. I'll be over at 3 tomorrow to help you get ready, you don't have a choice." Rachel giggled at this; she knew Kurt would get his way whether she protested or not.

"Alright, alright. He's picking me up at 6."

"Then I'll be there at 2:30."

"We need that much time?"

"I'm a perfectionist, and a fashion mastermind. Trust me, you'll be perfect by the time 6 o' clock rolls around," Kurt said, checking his complexion in the mirror. Perfect, he thought, simply perfect.

"If you say so! I should probably go do homework or something before I go to bed...if I can even concentrate." Rachel sighed as she flopped on her bed, romantic visions flooding her mind.

"Alright love crazed girl, I'm off to take care of my skin. I'll see YOU tomorrow! Love you bunches!"

"I love you too! Good night!"

~000~

"Hold still! Do you want me to hurt you?" Kurt asked, taking a tweezer to Rachel's eyebrows.

"It hurts either way," Rachel pouted, folding her arms. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to pluck away.

"See? Your eyebrows look PERFECT." He held up a mirror and she gasped, shocked at how shapely they looked.

"I know, I know. I'm amazing. Thank me when I'm done." Kurt reached into his bag, pulling out eyeliner, blush and mascara.

"Now...sit STILL."

"Okay, okay!" Rachel said as Kurt uncapped the eyeliner pencil. She followed his every instruction as he worked hard on highlighting her features. Rachel was thankful she had Kurt; she wouldn't have been able to do this herself. At around 5 pm Kurt was finally done with her makeup, and she couldn't believe how good she looked.

"I...I look...-"

"Ah-MAZING, if I do say so myself," Kurt finished, patting himself on the back. "Now, onto wardrobe. We only have an hour!"

"Oh...I was just going to wear my red button down and a floral skirt..."

"No, that won't do. I picked this out for you." Kurt reached into a department store bag and pulled out a black pencil skirt and a red blouse.

"Kurt...I...I can't wear that..." Rachel said, embarrassed. She had never worn something so..._sexy_ before.

"Sure you can. And I picked you up a pair of heels." Kurt beamed as he held the skirt and blouse up to Rachel's petite body. "You're going to look _stunning_ Rach, trust me. Now, go put these on."

Rachel reluctantly took the clothes from Kurt and went into her walk in closet to change. She slipped out of her robe and put the blouse on first, buttoning it up. At least the color is nice, she thought to herself. She then put on the black skirt, unsure if it would fit or not. But, of course, it did, and Rachel hated that Kurt had done such a great job of picking out clothes for her.

"Well...what do you think?" Rachel asked, stepping out of the closet. Kurt's jaw dropped in response as he rushed over to her.

"Drop dead GORGEOUS! I have really outdone myself this time. Here are your heels, put them on and practice walking in them. You have 45 minutes, go!"

~000~

Kurt had finally left and now Rachel was standing at her bedroom window, waiting for Finn to pull up. Luckily her dads were out of town, so Rachel was able to skip the whole meet and greet process. She finally saw his car and her heart began to race as he stopped in front of her house. She grabbed her wristlet and headed downstairs to meet Finn at the door.

Finn stepped out of the car and walked up the walkway, getting more nervous with each step. He hadn't liked a girl this much in a long time, and he was determined to woo her.

He reached the front door and rang the bell, anxiously waiting for her to answer it.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said, opening the door. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him; this wasn't the Rachel Berry he saw everyday in glee club. She was in a skirt that hugged her curves, and a shirt that accentuated her breasts. Finn forced himself to look away, and was now captivated by her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey, you look really pretty," he replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you Finn! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Yeah let's get going." Rachel nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She locked it and turned back to Finn, who took her face in his hands and kissed her. Rachel reciprocated the kiss, wrapping her arms around Finn's neck and pulling him down to her. The kiss was deep and sensual, leaving them both light headed as they pulled away.

"Sorry...I just..felt like I should-"

Rachel kissed Finn once more, leaving him breathless.

"Don't be."

Finn smiled and took her hand, leading her to the car. He opened the door for her and she slid inside as he closed it and walked around to the drivers side.

"Thank you for this Finn," Rachel said as he closed his car door and put the key into the ignition.

"Thank you for saying yes."

**So what did you guys think? Wasn't Kurt hilarious? :) How will Finn and Rachel's date go? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Keep up the alerts, review PLEASE and tweet me anytime at ArmyMonchele! **

**Til next time!**

**-xoxoxo gleeksters **


End file.
